


You Want To Be Sucked?

by ZWorld



Series: High School Eruri [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Erwin Smith, Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, high school seniors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZWorld/pseuds/ZWorld
Summary: With mock exams around the corner, Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman planned a quiet night to get away from responsibilities and finally move forward in their new-found relationship.Sequel to "Have You Ever Watched Porn?"





	You Want To Be Sucked?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you to everyone who read "Have You Ever Watched Porn?" I was so relieved that it was enjoyed!! 
> 
> I've written a sequel! It's definitely not the end game! I've got two more oneshots planned for this little universe! Unfortunately life is a little busy on my side at the moment, so I don't know how quickly they'll get done! But do expect it in the near future! In saying that, I hope this one isn't utterly bad! Am still trying to get used to writing Erwin and smut in general!
> 
> If you wish to skip the story portion of this fic and only read the smut, please search "It took an hour"
> 
> Lastly! Thank you to [DatWriterWannaBe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatWriterWannaBe/pseuds/DatWriterWannaBe) for beta'ing my fic again!!! I'm sorry this one required so many fixes!!

 

A large puff of steam blurred his vision as he kept his eyes trained on the field before him. The light drizzle of rain created a thick haze all around them. It felt icy and the passing wind was bitterly cold, turning all the spectator’s lips purple as they watched two groups of soccer players run across the field. 

The first team wore red and white colours; while the team majority of the spectators were cheering for wore navy blue shirts and white pants. They were hard to miss with the white standing out in the darkening sky and persistent drizzle. 

Erwin’s eyes followed one player in particular. Number 10; the withdrawn striker and captain of the soccer team, Levi. Even through the misty view, Erwin could make out the look of calculated concentration. Small orbs followed a ball across the field as he clenched his jaw and waited anxiously for it to head his way. His short black hair clung to his forehead; wet with both sweat and rain. His cheeks and lips were bright red as was the flush on his neck. The shirt stuck in awkward ways, too dark to really reveal anything at all. But much could be said about the tight white and  _ wet _ shorts that revealed everything underneath. The shorts glued itself to rippling and  _ thick _ thighs, blurring as the owner of them began running, spreading, kicking, and scoring. 

The crowd’s screaming pulled Erwin back to reality and further away from his lecherous fantasies. People were jumping beside him, cheering and name calling to any loved ones who were playing out on the field. It only took Erwin a second to realise Levi had scored the final blow. The final game for mid league had officially ended.

“We won!” A teen with a buzz cut shouted as he ripped off his shirt, spinning it in the air with his hand as he circled Levi and all his hunched together teammates. They all laughed in happiness and joy over winning their final fall competition. 

“Connie! Get your shirt back on now, you git!” The coach roared as he stalked his way back to the team through muddy grass. 

Erwin chuckled as he watched the buzz cut teen deflate and pried his wet shirt back on before looking back towards Levi. Now that they were all calmer, no longer jumping and hugging, they all huddled together, breaths panting streams of smoke. Even though Levi was the shortest out of all of them, Erwin could see how much respect everyone had for him as he most certainly stuck out in the small team. 

The coach’s voice was muffled as the drizzle began to pick up, but Erwin could tell faint words of, “Well done Ackerman” and so on as he waited on the side lines. He picked up his umbrella then, unfolding it and holding it up, shivering even though he wore thick layers of his school uniform, jacket and raincoat. 

Usually it was around this time that Erwin would walk back to his car, text Levi a “congratulations” and a question of whether or not he’d like a lift back home when showered and dry. But, due to some recent events - nearly two months prior - Erwin had more reason to stay behind patiently. 

Erwin’s eyes never quite left Levi. He trailed after them as their coach instructed them to get cleaned up before they got sick from the cold. It was the end of November; the sky gave them endless days of cloud and rain before it would turn into flutters of ice that would eventually coat everything in thick centimeters of snow. Winter had come all too soon, as did Levi’s final year of seasonal soccer and his term of being captain. It was yet another reminder that the more relaxed portion of high school was coming to an end and once they hit the new year; their days would be spent revising for their final examinations in May whenever they had spare time, finishing off the soccer tournaments, and slowly passing on their responsibilities to the underclassmen.    

The muddy grass squelched under Erwin’s boots, making him crinkle his nose as dirt stuck to the bottom of them until he found the safety of concrete and the view of the locker rooms in sight. He followed the team to the door, watching all the players disappear one by one until only Levi was left. Their eyes met for a few minutes, Levi’s spelling out that he was happy, relieved, and proud. They were also apollegetic, his thin black brows furrowing. 

“I might take longer. Coach wants to have a short word with all of us,” Levi began, breaths still coming in pants from the vigorous game. 

Erwin nodded in reply, droplets from his wet hair falling onto his cheekbones. “That’s alright, I’ll wait for you.”

“Okay,” Levi answered. He lingered by the door as his grey eyes shifted to watch the falling patter of rain. “In the car maybe?” 

“I suppose,” Erwin chuckled. “It’s terrifyingly cold out here.” 

“Good. We don’t need your sorry ass getting sick so close to mock exams,” Levi replied.

“Ackerman! Get your ass in here now!”

Levi rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, looking a little annoyed that they had to cut their conversation short. 

“That’s my call. See you soon,” he muttered, excusing himself and walking indoors. Erwin watched after him with a small smile, not stopping his eyes trailing from the fresh undercut of hair to the dirt-streaked tight shorts that clung to an equally tight ass. 

If it wasn’t for the bone chilling wind, Erwin was sure he’d stand there for much longer in the haze of his dirty thoughts. Rather, he headed back to his car, cursing as he tried to avoid the puddles of water and tracked up mud. He found refuge in his car, shucking off the raincoat and grabbing a towel he brought to dry off his hair with. Unfortunately he couldn’t do anything about his wet pants and underwear, so he turned the heat on full blast to warm up.

It was something he had learnt to do as the years went on. Every year he’d always watch Levi’s official games, or more importantly, the big ones. Although, this particular year brought him to any and all competitions. Being head boy meant that he got around to many sporting events; usually having to speak before them and cheer on the players alongside the coaches, teachers, and families. It was part of his job to make himself and the school look good. But these past two months have been even better than he could have imagined. Being able to not only cheer on his childhood friend and someone he deeply cared for, but also someone who he was in a  _ relationship _ with brought on so much love in his heart. He was glad to finally have Levi as his lover. Or as at that point, secret lover. They may have found peace between them, but they weren’t quite ready yet for the entire school to know. Nor their friends or family - minus Hanji. Instead, they enjoyed the start of their no doubt never ending relationship in full force by themselves and very slowly. 

That night being a prime example. It was a Saturday and Erwin’s parents were out for the night allowing Erwin and Levi to have full range of the house to themselves. There was promise of UberEats for dinner and perhaps dessert too. Maybe a movie and if Erwin was to be as fortunate to have Levi not be too tired, perhaps they could take a forward step in their relationship.

The past two months were busy for both boys. Three weeks into ‘dating,’ Erwin and Levi had not yet been able to go on a date. October meant the start of a busy period of minor league championships for Levi, thus he had been busy during weekends. Erwin had been busy himself, planning the upcoming Halloween school dance among all his studying. It was only the day before Erwin’s 18th birthday that they finally had their first outing together. 

Erwin picked a movie and Levi decided to waste time between movie and dinner at the arcades. Between Erwin hitting a jackpot of 1000 tickets by accident on the coin pusher machine and Levi having shooting skills that blew Erwin away, they got to pick a very good reward. They chose a  green and blue lava lamp that Erwin proudly kept on his nightstand. Levi insisted the lamp was ugly and worthless, but allowed Erwin to take it anyway. The date ended with dinner at the local diner and with the only other time Levi had stayed the night. 

They didn’t even bother blowing up the air mattress, Erwin had simply locked his door and hoped his mother didn’t own a crowbar that he didn’t know about, should she be that desperate to get in. That night they grinded against each other, Erwin praying to himself that he’d never forget the feel of Levi’s hot, slippery, and hard cock against his own. The feeling of thighs and legs rubbing against each other, or Erwin’s fingers threading through silky black strands as Levi groped his ass, pulling them as close as can be. Their tongues danced wildly for the first time, passionate, needy, and incredibly horny. It was the newest addition of Erwin’s favourite fantasy to jerk off to at night when alone as sadly aside from that, there wasn’t much else they had done together since. 

October flew by and November came with teachers stressing over the idea of studying for mock exams that would be held in early December. The few odd days Levi did come over were mostly spent studying with only a few shared kisses whenever Erwin could steal one. They were sometimes soft and other times hungry with both boys clearly wanting more. One night had them groping each other through their clothes, Levi speaking the dirtiest words Erwin had ever heard coming from his mouth. 

Thus, this led to a perfectly planned night for Levi to stay over. True, they were supposed to be more responsible and study for the mock exams that were only two weeks away, but they both thought they deserved at least one night of fun. Erwin tried not to have too high hopes. He knew Levi was tired from the long day of coaching and playing tiring games, and even Erwin was exhausted after an especially rough week. Although, he still couldn’t quite stop himself from imagining what they could try next. Would they go further than grinding? Would Erwin finally be able to have a taste of Levi’s delicious looking cock? Or would they make use of Erwin’s newly bought lube and try - Erwin gulped - having Levi slip a finger or two inside of him. God, did he hope for the latter. 

The car door being ripped opened and slammed shut brought Erwin back from his fantasies. He turned to look at the passenger, finding Levi wearing the school’s tracksuit that he’d worn earlier that morning. He wore a frown and was squishing his two bags to the car floor in a hurry.

Erwin furrowed his brows in confusion. “Why are you wearing the sports uniform?” 

Levi clicked his tongue, picking up the towel from Erwin’s lap. 

“Coach took too fucking long for me to have a proper shower,” he explained, rubbing it against his wet hair. “Take me home so I can get out of this shitty uniform.” 

Erwin chuckled, turning so he could start the car. “Ah, but Levi. I think you look quite charming in it.” 

Which he did. It made Levi look like a real 90s sports kid, what with the nylon jacket and bottoms, followed by the wet looking undercut. He’d have stolen the show in those old teen magazines.

“Shut it or else I won’t come  _ near _ that dick of yours tonight,” he grumbled, leaning over to wipe away the condensation against the window in front of them. 

Erwin raised his eyebrows in mock surprise, “That’d be an awful shame.” He smirked before continuing, “Wasn’t it just this morning that you texted me-” He lifted a hand to gesture quotation marks with his fingers. “I cannot wait to see that cock of yours again.”

Levi growled lowly as he leaned back to flick a middle finger towards Erwin while his cheeks reddened. “Listen here  _ eyebrows _ , this tracksuit is the ugliest piece of shit th-”

-

The drive was continued with banter back and forth. It was a bit hard to drive as the rain picked up as time went on. It didn’t help that it was heading for five, leaving the sky nearly completely dark. Erwin made sure to park up as close as possible at Kuchel’s house, allowing Levi to run out without getting too wet. Erwin decided to stay, saving Levi the trouble of getting wet again with a measly umbrella. He was back within thirty minutes, this time wearing the tightest black jeans Erwin had ever seen on him along with his usual hoodie and duffel bag he had brought last time. 

It was quick work for him to drive across the street and park inside the three car garage, allowing them to not get wet at all. Erwin was only  _ then  _ reminded of his still wet pants and underwear when having to get out. Erwin shuddered at the cold feeling, his face pulling in disgust. Levi snorted, having obviously seen the face the blonde must have made. The noise made Erwin look up to meet grey eyes filled with mischief.

“That was a strange expression, did you just shit yourself?”

“No?” Erwin answered hesitantly, a little confused with the question. He slammed the car door shut and began waddling towards the internal garage door to unlock it and let them in. The feeling of his wet slacks and boxers were uncomfortable as they stuck to his ass and the cold air flowing through the garage wasn’t helping him in the slightest either.

“Really?” Levi questioned doubtfully. After toeing off their shoes, he trailed after Erwin as they walked through the hallway. Levi let out a bark of laughter before continuing. “Oi, you’re walking like a fucking penguin. Was it a massive load or what?” 

God help me, Erwin thought. Why was Levi always poking fun at him like this?

“Levi,” Erwin whined, a little annoyed at his teasing. “I’m wet from the drizzle and rain I’ve had to stand all day in no thanks to you.”  

“Oh,” Levi replied, sounding a little deflated as they turned the corner and entered the hallway that lead to the foyer and stairwell. 

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to shower and change,” Erwin finished with finality, draping his raincoat and soaked blazer over his wide shoulders. He stretched his head over his shoulder to smile at Levi, finding his boyfriend with a twitch to his thin lips. 

“Whatever,” he shrugged. “I’d still like you even if you had.” He paused for a minute before lowering his thinly shaped black brows and eyes seductively towards what Erwin was sure was his backside. “Don’t take too long in there.” 

Erwin chuckled, “I won’t keep you waiting for too long.” 

After a nice hot shower, he joined Levi on the couch in the lounge. Levi was texting rather than paying attention to what was on the TV. Erwin was sure to bring them water before they decided on watching YouTube videos; a mixture of just about everything until dinner time came about. UberEats was ordered, delivering Chinese takeaways and Dunkin Donuts 15 minutes later. They hurriedly scoffed down their portions within minutes, hungry from barely eating throughout the day, leaving the wreckage on the coffee table.

With their stomachs full with room to spare for Lays chips, they settled on the three seater coach; the best seat in the lounge. The heater was on full blast, making the room warm and cosy as the rain pattered loudly against the windows. With a movie chosen to start their night, they got comfortable with Erwin resting his arm on the back of the couch and Levi leaning in, resting his head in the nook of Erwin’s shoulder and collarbone with his arm lazily settling on Erwin’s thigh. Erwin rested his chin on the crown of black silk before he lowered into something more comfortable, his dry lips rubbing against the strands, his nose digging deeply as he smelled Levi’s nostalgic and familiar shampoo - The smell of home and things he loved dearly. 

It took an hour into the movie before Erwin’s mind began drifting from what was happening on screen. Levi had spent the better of half an hour idly tracing fingers along the seam of his inner thigh through the thick denim he wore. Levi had been so distracted in doing so, that he wasn’t even vocalising his usual snarky comments about the stupidity of the characters in the movie. Erwin had tried very hard to ignore the fidgeting fingers, but as time went on, he couldn’t help but register how close they’d come to his crotch. Levi had moved his arm further back, allowing him to do so. 

His stomach fluttered anxiously as Levi’s fingers came particularly close, stirring something warm inside his gut. Erwin knew it was a sign. Levi didn’t care for the movie and was much rather interested in doing  _ other _ things. Not that Erwin could blame him. He was hungry for more fun too. His dick had agreed with him, twitching and slowly growing harder at the thought of Levi teasing him so. 

Erwin sucked in a breath when Levi tilted into him, his other arm reaching over to lay his hand on Erwin’s hardening crotch. His boyfriend’s hand felt heavy and warm against him until fingers moved lower, hand cupping against his sensitive balls and fingers digging into his taint as best as they could. 

“Levi,” Erwin mumbled into the black strands, legs spreading to plant his feet firmly on the lush carpet so he could buck his hips for more friction. The pressure of Levi’s fingers made Erwin’s mind swirl in arousal, his stomach growing heavy in lust. He wanted more; for those fingers to go lower or higher, grip harder, anything  _ more _ .

Levi snickered as he dipped his head lower, watching himself as he played with Erwin’s balls. He didn’t linger for very long before his fingers sought out for the outline of Erwin’s cock, feeling for where the head was and rubbing his thumb against it through the rough denim. 

“God,” Erwin cursed, bucking his hips again. “More,” he breathed, eyes falling shut as he enjoyed the feel of Levi’s sure fingers touching him.

Levi pinched Erwin’s tip between his thumb and fingers, rubbing it as best as he could. Sparks flew behind Erwin’s closed eyelids, forcing a deep rumble from his throat as he groaned. 

His boyfriend chuckled from below, whispering quietly, “You like that, huh?” 

Erwin replied with another buck of his hips, urging Levi on for more. Levi gave in quickly; letting go, popping the button and pulling down the zipper with ease. Erwin sighed into the dark strands at the relief and waited patiently as he felt rough fingers run themselves under the band of his underwear, only to be dipped inside. 

Erwin was expecting Levi to go for his shaft, but gasped when a hand rather cupped his balls again, rolling and playing with them, making Erwin moan. His head fell back onto the couch, licking his lips. His mutters of Levi’s name was choked up when a hand finally gripped him tightly, wasting no time in pulling up and then pushing his foreskin down, the rough texture of his underwear rubbing against his sensitive head sending frenzy jolts all over his body. It barely took a few strokes before Erwin shot his head back up.

“Come here, Levi,” he instructed firmly, wanting so desperately to kiss Levi; to feel and taste his soft lips. 

Levi grunted, but did as he was told. The movements of his hand stopped as he twisted himself further, allowing Erwin to finally see the hooded lustful eyes and beginnings of a deep flush on pale cheeks. A shiver ran all over him, a hand coming up to grip the back of his boyfriend’s head, only to pull him closer. Their lips clashed hungrily and opened mouthed; tongues meeting and breaths wet with want. Erwin could never quite get over how hot it made him when his tongue played with Levi’s. The wetness and warmth always leaving him shuddering, his gut jolting and forcing his hips to buck. The need to get closer and closer until Levi’s nose was squished against his cheek and he was able to lick every crevice, causing Levi to moan into his mouth too.   

Erwin’s other hand went down, searching to feel out Levi’s own hard crotch, and coping a feel of it in the dangerously tight jeans. Levi pulled away, eyes glossy and breath panting. It took him a minute to catch his breath before he spoke huskily. 

“No. Only you.” 

Erwin nodded before they kissed again, a little softer as Levi pulled his hand out, running it lightly over Erwin’s chest and up his neck.

“Lay down,” he breathed through the kisses, intriguing Erwin with what he had planned.  

Erwin did as instructed. Sliding down to his right, Levi going along with him. It was hard work, kissing and trying to maneuver themselves on the couch. It took a few minutes, but they got situated better with Erwin on his back, shoulders and neck leaning against the armrest and a pillow, and Levi laying on top of him and between his spread legs. 

They grinded against each other feverishly as they made out, panting into each other’s mouths, their lips wet with each other’s saliva. Erwin’s hands snaked their way down Levi’s back to grab at his tight ass; pulling his boyfriend closer and earning a hot sensual moan from Levi as their hard crotches rubbed against each other harshly. Erwin shivered as he felt Levi’s fingertips touch the fine hairs at the back of his neck, threading through his short blonde hair. The feel of them lightly tickling his sculpt only to grip at it harshly left him groaning, gripping Levi extra hard as he bucked. His body felt on fire, his mind swirling onto the thought of what next, what more could he do, and how much longer would Levi wait until they could get out of their tight jeans.

Erwin didn’t have to think too long before Levi’s lips slowed their passionate kissing, moving to kiss the corner of his lips only to start leaving wet kisses along his cheek coaxing Erwin to tilt his head. Erwin did so, chuckling as he enjoyed the feel of Levi’s lips exploring his hot face. That was until he felt soft lips nibble at his earlobe, causing Erwin to gasp. He squirmed under Levi, feeling the tip of the tongue lick at the edge of it, the feeling ticklish. 

“I’m going to take care of you tonight,” Levi whispered seductively, tongue moving to lick the shell. “Only  _ you _ .”

“God Levi,” Erwin panted, stretching his neck to give Levi better access. “And just how are you going to do that?” 

“Going to kiss you all over,” Levi purred, tongue moving back down to a furiously red lobe. “And taste you where I’ve always wanted to.” 

“Jesus,” Erwin groaned, his cock throbbing at the sound of Levi’s plan. He squeezed Levi’s ass harshly, grinding against him to relieve at least some pressure. “Sounds like you’ve had this planned out for a while.” 

“You have no fucking idea,” Levi growled, moving to kiss below Erwin’s ear. “I’ve wanted that thick cock of yours in my mouth for  _ years _ .”

Erwin sucked in a deep breath of air, a new wave of arousal crashing over him, causing his cock to beg and ache for the feel of Levi’s warm mouth. He’s too. For years he’s wanted that himself. Even more so to taste Levi’s own. To feel the hard and heavy cock on his tongue, to memorise the salty taste of Levi’s precome and to swallow it all, until his nose was digging deep into coarse black hairs. Releasing a shameless whimper, Erwin vocalised these thoughts breathlessly. 

“Could I perhaps do the same?”

Levi mouthed at Erwin’s thick neck then, pulling away slightly as he spoke over the moist skin. “Maybe later.” He kissed him lightly then, before continuing one last time. “Right now it’s all about  _ you _ .”

Erwin chuckled. Levi was truly dead set on only pleasuring him for the night it seemed. Not that he minded, of course. Although, he really did want to reciprocate the actions. Sooner rather than later, before responsibilities took them away from this haven of a night. 

“I suppose that seems fair,” he agreed, the image of having Levi sit naked on his bed, Erwin on the floor and between his spread legs, licking and sucking at his mouth-watering pale cock. “Perhaps later on my bed,” he mused, “I’d like to take all of y-”

Erwin’s words were choked to a stop as he felt lips suck at his neck; his eyes scrunching shut from it. No, no, no, he thought, heart hammering in his chest. Levi wasn’t meant to do that. He had been firm with Levi that they couldn’t leave marks where others could see them. Even though Erwin desperately wanted them. Desperately wanted to be more open about his relationship with Levi. But they couldn’t. Not yet. 

“Levi-” He warned.  

“I  _ know _ .” Levi licked over the skin where Erwin wished he could leave a mark. He wanted a big fat purple bruise to show he was finally with Levi. He wanted to wear it with pride too, just like all the other boys in his classes who wore their own hickies with smugness. It made Erwin’s heart soar to know Levi wanted the same thing. “No hickies above the collar.”

His short lover shuffled down slightly then, pulling away the fabric of his shirt and sucking his way to the juncture of Erwin’s neck and shoulder, his teeth biting lightly at the muscle that was found there.

“No rules about not leaving any marks here though, heh,” Levi teased, sucking exceptionally hard. Erwin ground his teeth together, pushing his face deeper into the cushion. Levi was going to be the end of him. 

His boyfriend didn’t waste any time, sliding lower until he was nipping his way down at Erwin’s collarbone, sucking harshly and leaving more bruises there. Erwin’s fingers had slipped from Levi’s pants to gently slide under his tight long sleeved shirt. The skin of his back was warm under the shirt, and the muscles there were tight. 

Levi stopped any further exploring of his back; breaking away from Erwin to sit back on his knees between Erwin’s legs. Erwin tilted his head back, sliding his eyes open to watch questionably as Levi ran his hands over Erwin’s shirt; down his chest and stomach. He gripped the hem of the fabric and pushed it up. 

“Off,” he demanded. Erwin sat up a little, allowing Levi to slip it off him. Levi folded it nicely before placing it on the back rest of the couch, Erwin smiling at him all the way through it when he laid back down. 

He took in the sight of Levi. Chest heaving from his heavy breathing, cheeks and neck a delicious red, as was his lips, spread, swollen, and wet from their passionate kissing from earlier. His eyes were drooping heavily, eyebrows low and his face spelling out just how hungry he was for Erwin. 

It delighted him, boosting his ego as he watched Levi take in all of his shirtless glory. He knew his usual creamy skin was probably just as flushed, covered in red splotches of arousal. He wasn’t nearly as toned as Levi - who worked out every day for soccer - but he was at least fit enough to have some muscle. Not that it seemed to matter to his boyfriend as warm, calloused hands ran up the sides of his stomach, sliding their way up to squeeze at his formed pecs. An especially hot heat ran to Erwin’s cheeks, making his face feel as it would combust. 

Blue and grey eyes met for a moment, before they flicked to see Levi's pink tongue licking his lower lip, only for it to be slipped into his teeth. Erwin saw Levi swallowing visually, his small adam’s apple bobbing.

“Fuck,” Levi cursed. “You’re so fucking hot, Erwin,” he moaned lowly.

Erwin’s mouth fell open, nodding, making his already fast beating heart skip a beat. He enjoyed the compliment full-heartedly. His eyes raked over Levi’s ravenous, sexy face, down his toned body, and all the way to his jeans. He found a very obvious outline of Levi’s dick and swallowed dryly as he spotted a small wet patch by his head. Knowing Levi was  _ that  _ turned on just because of him sent a new thrill all over him, causing his cock to yearn for it. To feel Levi’s own hardness and dampness against his. Erwin tried his hardest to shut those thoughts down as that wasn’t what Levi wanted right now. He flicked his eyes back to meet Levi’s then.

“I could say the same about you,” he replied.

Levi smirked, a light snort coming out of his nose as he bent forward, giving Erwin no time to prepare as he sucked open mouth kisses from his collarbones and lower until he was kissing around a pink nipple. Erwin’s heart rate picked up at that, stomach fluttering, groin aching as soft lips touched new areas. The feel of saliva drying coldly on his skin and suddenly, tongue darting out to lick at his hardened bud. 

He squirmed under Levi, clenching his jaw as he held back a moan. Levi’s lips wrapped around it, sucking harshly, his fingers pinching the other in the same amount of strength. Erwin thought nothing could get better than that, but he was wrong. So very wrong he realised. The feel of Levi’s sharp teeth scraping against the sensitive bud threw him overboard, making him release a cry into the room, hands coming up to grip Levi’s hair. Levi showed him no mercy, sucking and biting, soon changing to the other, lingering only for a few minutes before kissing his way further down. 

“Christ, Levi,” Erwin rasped, his nipples cooling and pulsing after the harsh treatment. He strained to keep his eyes open, chest heaving heavily as he watched and felt lips and tongue lowering to his belly button. Levi licked around it with the tip of his tongue, not bothering to care much for it. His red lips ran over Erwin’s happy trail, the feeling a little ticklish and light. Erwin let go of Levi’s hair then, settling his elbows on the couch to lift his upper body up. 

In awe, Erwin watched as Levi kissed along the band of his underwear, a hand coming up to spread his opened jeans further, fingertips sliding in to run along the outline of his cock. It had felt so good, and yet not enough. Erwin wanted more. He wanted something tight around his shaft. Something warm, wet, textured, and something as flexible as the tip of Levi’s tongue. God, he hoped Levi would do it soon. Erwin didn’t know how much more teasing he could take. 

“Levi,” Erwin whispered, hypnotised by Levi’s pretty lips against his creamy skin and the gentlest touch on his begging cock.  

“You want to be sucked that badly, huh?” Levi smirked against his abdomen. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Erwin murmured, eyebrows lowering, eyes growing dark with need. 

Levi hummed, his index finger rubbing at where Erwin’s slit would be through the damp fabric. “Very.” He looked up then, Erwin finding the dirtiest and most mischievous expression he’s ever seen on his boyfriend’s face. With a crooked smile, he bent down again, mouth covering Erwin’s tip. 

Erwin hissed, throwing his head back, mouth falling open as he grunted throatily, “Oh fuck,  _ Levi _ .” 

Levi released a moan, the hot breath covering Erwin through the fabric. Erwin arched his back, lost to the sensation of it all. His mind swirled, his cock screamed,  _ finally _ . A few more minutes of this and he’d be on the road to experiencing ecstasy. The best fucking ecstasy he’s ever felt. 

Erwin’s eyes shot open at that, choking out, “Levi.” He swallowed, voice hoarse. “Stop, you’ll make me come.” 

He felt his boyfriend smile against his sensitive head, giving it a kiss before sitting back on his knees. 

“That wouldn’t be any fun,” he teased, a dirty smile plastered on his face. 

“You’re being cruel,” Erwin retorted, sagging back down on the couch. 

“No, I’m going to give you the best fucking orgasm you’ve ever had,” he said matter-of-factly. 

With that, Levi gripped the hems of both of his pants and pulled them down swiftly. Erwin helped with lifting his hips and hissed as his cock was finally freed from all of its constraints. It laid against his stomach, a vicious red, going on purple. It was pulsating, screaming for attention, and begging to be touched and have all of its seed released. Even his balls had been tightening, readying itself. He couldn’t believe Levi nearly made him come so quickly. 

Levi pulled the pants and underwear off until Erwin was completely naked. It felt strange to be laying naked on the couch he had spent most of his high school years on, but that thought was whisked away as Levi’s hands ran over his upper thighs, down to the back of his knees, only to lift them and spread them further. 

“Fucking hell,” Levi purred. “Now this is a sight I can get used to.”

Erwin breathlessly chuckled, feeling warm and anticipation all over himself. He was proud that Levi had thought of him as sexy as this. “Good, because you’ll be seeing it a lot soon enough.” 

Levi ran his fingers up Erwin’s hairy inner thighs, Erwin watching them hawk-like until Levi’s crotch grabbed his attention. Here he was experiencing the greatest pleasure he has known yet, and Levi was still in those terrifyingly tight jeans. If he had been aching this much, Erwin didn’t even want to think how Levi must have felt. 

“Will you take yours off too?” He asked. 

Levi shrugged, fingers running down the juncture of Erwin’s groin and legs. “This is about you, remember?” 

“I know,” Erwin affirmed. “But it must be awfully painful to be in those.” 

“It sure as fucking hell is,” Levi replied nonchalantly, not seeming to really care as fingers ran over Erwin’s blonde covered balls. His touch was gentle, rolling them between his fingers and palm before letting them go. 

“At least undo the button and zipper,” Erwin tried again. “I insist.” 

Not only to bring Levi relief, but so Erwin could get a peek at his boyfriend’s gorgeous cock. It had felt like such a long time since he’d last seen it. He needed his memory refreshed. Enough so that he could visually plan how he was going to suck it later on. 

Levi ignored him, his eyes transfixed on his fingers, Erwin assumed. He felt two of them rub into his taint, causing him to hiss. Levi had done well in noticing how much Erwin liked that. He probably did it knowing that Erwin wanted something touched that was just beyond that point. Erwin almost thought Levi was going to touch the fluttering entrance when his fingers came only a few short centimetres to it. 

Rather, Levi hummed again, taking both hands off Erwin to pop the button of his jeans and unzip himself. 

“Happy?” Levi asked, smirking as his eyes met Erwin’s.

“No,” Erwin stated, frowning. ”I would much rather you took it out completely. I want to see you.” 

“Not yet.” 

With that, Levi gripped the base of Erwin’s cock, sending a jolt through his body at the sudden feeling. He stroked it a couple of times, pushing and pulling the foreskin, eyes glistening with a new found look of want. 

“Have you calmed down now?” Levi asked quietly, grey eyes never leaving Erwin’s face.  

“As much as I can with you between my legs, I suppose,” Erwin confirmed, not knowing where to look at first. His eyes flickered between Levi’s carnivorous stare, his small hand working the wide girthed cock, finger tips barely meeting as it was wrapped around, or Levi’s own cock, straining against the boxer briefs. 

Erwin’s internal struggle was solved when Levi bent forward at the hips, face and mouth coming closer to his aching cock, his eyes watching every expression that Erwin made. Levi was gripping the base - holding it up. With bated breath and his heart hammering in his ears, Erwin waited patiently, eyes flicking to Levi’s mouth as his mind whirled in anticipation as he was mere inches away from his head. Levi released a warm sigh over it, making Erwin shudder. He watched mesmerised as a pink tongue darted out and licked tentatively at the small area that wasn’t covered by Erwin’s pushed up foreskin. 

Erwin moaned a long and deep, eyes falling shut, lost in the sensation of something so soft and  _ wet _ touching him. Levi kissed him then, open mouthed, tongue licking all the way over the covered throbbing head. He suckled all the way down on the side of Erwin’s shaft, his cock screaming for all of it to be covered in such sensation. 

Levi went up and down, on all sides, careful, but not enough. Every short while Erwin felt the sharp edge of a tooth, too aroused to even care until the entire process came crashing back at him.

_ Oh _ , Erwin mused. He understood now why Levi had taken his time. Was Levi nervous that he wouldn’t have been good enough to bring Erwin to release by just a simple blowjob? It made sense. Erwin should have seen it coming. Should have known as he had his own anxieties over how well he’d suck Levi’s dick. Neither of them had done this before. Either way, Levi was making him feel so good. More so in even almost making him come earlier on. No matter how sloppy he sucked around the shaft, it still felt so good. Erwin decided to put Levi’s sneaky trick in a space where he’d remember for later that night, when they went at it again. But for now, he slipped his eyes open, hand extending to run along Levi’s jaw and scratch at the shaved hairs of his undercut.

“You have no idea how good it feels,” Erwin complimented, voice deep.

Levi smirked against the flushed shaft, using his free hand to pry away Erwin’s. 

“Yeah?” He purred. “It’s about to get a whole lot fucking better.” 

Nothing, utterly nothing could have prepared Erwin as Levi broke eye contact, lips wrapped around his head, tongue licking at the skin there before lowering his head, pushing it down. Erwin’s head fell back, his eyes clenched shut, his toes curling as the tight heat wrapped around him. A soft tongue lapped around his tip, causing his body to burn and catch alight. His stomach clenching, growing heavier as his balls tightened, singing to the angels of finally,  _ finally _ .

“Levi!” Erwin cried. “Fuck,” he whimpered again. His cock went in deeper, being covered more by the wetness as Levi swallowed. His tongue laid flush against the underderside, adding to the already tight pressure of Levi’s sucking. Levi’s hand was still wrapped around him too, jerking what he couldn’t fit. Erwin tried to stop himself, but he couldn’t. He was lost. Lost to the feel of lips, tongue, to the soft sides of Levi’s mouth. His back arched off the couch, hips bucking as Levi pushed down, causing him to scrape his teeth along his cock painfully. Erwin didn’t care, he needed more. More before it all ended far too soon.  

“Feels so fucking good,” he moaned again. Levi groaned, swallowing around him before pulling back up. 

Levi lingered at the tip, causing Erwin to lose what control he had left. Sweaty hands gripped at whatever cushion he could find. He needed to hold onto  _ somethin _ g. His mouth was dry as he kept chanting Levi’s name. Words of how much he couldn’t wait for Levi to fuck him, sobs of how close his release was, how much his body was burning, how much his head was swimming, making him dizzy. He was sweating like mad, the couch fabric rubbing at his back uncomfortably, but he didn’t care, all he could think of at that moment was Levi. Levi, Levi, and Levi. Levi  _ sucking _ him. Levi’s lips around his  _ cock _ . Levi’s tongue flicking at his head and slit. Levi’s fingers rubbing his taint. Levi’s finger rubbing against his entran-

Erwin cried out a deafening moan, Levi’s name stretched out as sparks flew behind eyelids, balls tight, chest heaving, abs clenching, forcing his body to haunch inwards with his cock pulsating, spurts of endless ribbons of come spurting over it and Levi’s waiting mouth. Levi’s one hand was still tight around it, milking him for all he was worth. Erwin felt one last light touch at his entrance before he was left completely alone, both of Levi’s hands and mouth was suddenly off him. 

Panting wildly, still dizzy with his orgasm, Erwin looked up, wanting to know just why. He was sure he could’ve come again when he caught sight of Levi pushing his pants down, wrapping a hand around his no doubt screaming cock. Erwin watched greedily, taking it all in as Levi bent forward, his hand working quickly. His hair was a mess and sweat covered as was his forehead shiny. His lips were swollen, coated in saliva and Erwin’s come. His breathing was hoarse, dry, and he looked so sexy. Erwin could have sworn he felt his cock twitch again, wanting to get hard all over again.  

Levi’s mouth fell open to rasp out, “Fuck, Erwin.” He blinked, his eyes meeting Erwin’s as he continued, sounding husky and debauched. Thrusting his hips, fucking his own hand, he growled lowly. “I can’t wait to  _ fucking _ fuck you.” 

Erwin didn’t have time to even reply before Levi was crying out too, come squirting all over Erwin’s stomach and spent cock. 

Levi murmured, “Oh yeah,” as he pushed his hips forward, rubbing the tip against Erwin’s shaft, stroking out every last bit of come. 

Levi fell forward then, not caring how hard he was landing on his boyfriend. Erwin wheezed and chuckled tiredly, enjoying the feel of Levi on him and their softening cocks touching. Levi rested his cheek on Erwin’s naked chest, probably listening to his heart beat slowly growing quieter. His arms protested, but he fought through it to wrap around Levi, making sure to slip them under the sweat soaked shirt. He lazily tickled Levi’s back before stopping to hug him tightly. 

They laid there for a long while, until their breaths were back to normal, their heart rates no longer dangerous, and the sweat cooling uncomfortably. Erwin relished the moment, never getting over how nice it was to have Levi in his arms. Nor the ticklish feeling of lips kissing his naked skin. Erwin smiled tiredly, feeling the afterglow in all of its glory. He could happily stay like this for hours on end.  

“Thank you, Levi,” he began. “Probably the best experience we’ve had so far.” 

Levi snorted. “I’d say.” 

Erwin hummed in agreement, stretching his neck to kiss the crown of Levi’s head. They continued to lay, taking their time in having to get back to reality. The movie had ended long ago, the TV having gone back to Netflix’s menu. The rain still pattered against the windows and the heat pump was still blowing out now too hot of air. 

“Alright, enough of this,” Levi groused, pushing himself up with his arms and looking tiredly at Erwin. “I’m gunshotting the shower.” 

“Well that’s not very fair,” Erwin teased, smiling. “I’m the one covered in our come and your saliva.” 

Levi sighed, rolling his eyes as got up, his legs clearly wobbling as he stood up. Erwin would have laughed, but he knew it was going to be worst for him when he went to stand. 

A bing came from the coffee table; it being Erwin’s phone rather than the usual vibrate Levi had. His boyfriend picked up, his thin eyebrows disappearing into his mussed up hair. He read it out loud, so Erwin didn’t have to.

“Your parents said they’re on their way back from town.”

“All the more reason to shower _ together _ then,” Erwin suggested, sitting up to grab his clothes. “It’ll be quicker.”

Levi hummed in agreement. “Alright, I’ll bite.” He crossed his arms and watched as Erwin struggled to stand. “You get the shower hot, and I’ll get the couch and lounge looking normal again.”

“Sounds like a marvelous plan,” Erwin beamed, bending over to give Levi a sweet kiss on the cheek before walking away. 

Erwin knew Levi would do a much better job than him. Levi had magical cleaning fingers after all. He’d have the couch presentable, the lounge spotless and their things waiting in his bedroom in the nick of time. His parents wouldn’t know any different. 

Erwin did his portion of the deal, bringing along Levi’s own toiletries, a change of clothes and towel. He climbed into the heavenly pressured shower, the heated water hitting the perfect spot. He couldn’t believe what a night it had been. How much Levi showed care and love towards him, or just how much he was craving Erwin as much as Erwin was for him. He hoped once mock exams were over, they could spend more time with each other; whether it be sexual, dates, or lazily in his room. A part of him wished that he could press fast forward to after graduation, to a time where they could spend endless days together and with much luck, live together once university began. 

But for now, Erwin supposed he should enjoy what they have at this moment. The freedom of sexually exploring and getting to know each other in all new kinds of ways. Of not being questioned just yet as no one knew of their relationship. He’s sure both of them would want that to change someday. So, he’d enjoy the less questionable looks for now and enjoy the secrecy of their hidden havens and private moments. 

He began to wonder if perhaps he should have Levi rest later that night. It had been a busy week and a big day for him. Levi was probably tired and wanted sleep sooner rather than later. Although, a small part of him hoped that Levi would humour him and allow another round. After all, Erwin mused, turning around to have the spray of water clear away their come from his stomach, there is no way to ever explain how good a mouth on a cock felt like. He stared at his cock, spent and being cleaned away by the water. He wanted to give Levi the same pleasure and same amount of love and devotion. To flatter him and to cover him in love bites that his team mates will surely tease him for but not dare to ask about. 

Those plans all came true in the end. As payback for all the marks Erwin made on Levi’s thighs, Erwin was given an unsuspecting hickie at the back of his neck, just above the collar of his school shirt and just under his hairline. All of which Levi did without his knowledge - no doubt while he was spooning Erwin that night - which only made Monday a little harder than usual. By the end of the week, word spread that head boy was dating _ someone _ . Although, no could be sure just who it was.      

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> A couple of notes:  
> I apologise in advanced if I got any of the soccer league games wrong! I've tried to Google as much as I can! Unfortunately I live in the Southern Hemisphere, so our seasons are quite different! Feel free to correct me!
> 
> No matter how many years that has passed since finishing up my schooling, I will never forget the smell of wet knitted school jumpers. Drowned rats or some other animal! Either way, it stinks. Don't recommend getting that thing wet.


End file.
